


Kinktober 02. Tentacles

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Stephen Strange, Established Relationship, M/M, Only talked about sorry, Tentacles, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: Kinktober, Day 2: TentaclesTony discovers what Stephen got up to before they got together.





	Kinktober 02. Tentacles

“Tentacles, baby, really?” Tony’s hands were already low on his stomach and his erection was pressed tightly against Stephen’s behind. “You’re seriously telling me that you got fucked by tentacles?” The low purr in his voice told Stephen that he wasn’t really freaked out, just intrigued. “Mr.-I-don’t-want-toys-I-just-want-you got himself taken by some freaky tentacles and you didn’t even tell me about it?”

“It was before we…” he lost his words - and his train of thought - when Tony put his hand over his cock and squeezed it just this side of being too painful.

“Before you got _me_?” Tony asked sweetly. “So now tell me: Am I better than some tentacle monster from outer space or do I need to up my game?” Another squeeze, this time accompanied by a perfectly timed thrust.

Stephen’s planned reply got lost in helpless moaning while Tony continued to push each and every one of his buttons. The man was a perfectionist, had figured Stephen out in record time, and now used his knowledge and skills like a weapon.

Stephen loved him for it.

“You should try it,” he finally managed to get out. “The feeling is incredible, alive but not human, there are different sizes and textures, some slicker than others, different colors…”

“The Sorcerer has a kink, it seems,” Tony murmured directly into his ear, his delighted grin clear in his voice. “So that’s why you don’t want toys - you’re used to better stuff. Should I be flattered that you still accept boring old me?”

Stephen involuntarily groaned at ‘stuff’ and Tony outright laughed at his reaction.

“I would love to see you writhe and moan while being held down by tentacles,” he continued mercilessly while his fingers found their way into Stephen’s pants. “I’m sure it’s a pretty sight.” He had never thought about it before - honestly, why should he? - but now he liked the idea more and more with each passing second, just like he liked Stephen’s increasingly desperate moaning and writhing in his arms. “Did they stretch you wide open, baby? Is that why I could take you so easily on our first time? Did you get fucked by tentacles just before I came along?”

The mental image way hotter than it had any right to be.

“There… there… might have been more than one, once or twice.”

Fuck. _That_ image was enough to short out his brain for good. “Against the wall. Now. If I’m not inside of you in less than a minute I’m going to explode.”

Stephen snorted in answer but he moved into the ordered direction and braced himself with his forearms. “The tentacles had more stamina,” the commented when Tony pushed into him with barely and preparation apart from the tons of lube he always insisted on. “Seriously, you should try them.”

“You’re talking too much,” Tony growled and one particular brutal thrust forced Stephen against the wall and the air out of his lungs. Perfect. He tried to show his appreciation by moaning but apart from a few gasps for air there was nothing.

“I’d be more than willing to watch you getting fucked by them,” Tony said eons later, when they were cleaned up and in bed, with Stephen curled up in Tony’s arms. One of his hands landed on Stephen’s back, just above his ass. “I want to see them in action first, then I’ll decide if I want to do it myself.”

Stephen, already busy thinking up the correct spells to make Tony’s first time the best ever, smiled. “You’re going to love them.”

“I think I already do.” Tony bent down and kissed him with a sweetness that was completely at odds with his words and actions from before. “They make you happy, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/188083094906/tentacles).


End file.
